Little Nico
by Batgirl27
Summary: Summary: Nico had made many enemies from his time away from Camp Half-Blood. One of those just happens to be Hebe, goddess of youth. After the war with Gaia, the goddess decides to take revenge by turning the Ghost King into a toddler?


**A/N: This story is with Percy acting as a big brother not a lover... Sorry, but please read.**

* * *

Nico was exhausted after the war with Gaia. He was a fifteen year old who had a sucky childhood and wished he could forget it and redo it all over again. He sat in his cabin just resting on his bunk. A flash of bright white light went off and he reached for his sword.

"Put the sword down young demigod," said the goddess.

"Who are you," Nico asked confused on who this random person was. Said random person looked enraged from the Son of Hades question.

"You don't remember me, even though you mocked my temple," Hebe questioned angrily.

"Nope. Now what do you want," he asked.

"I am Hebe, goddess of youth. And for what I want, well you have had a sucky childhood let's see how well your childhood is a second time around," she said smirking

"Wha-" before Nico could finish the goddess of youth snapped her fingers and a little toddler was in front of her asleep. She laughed softly at how cute the child was. He had chubby cheeks and right now the only thing covering him was his oversized t-shirt. The goddess picked the boy of the ground and set him in bed tucking him in during the process.

**-Dinner Time -**

Percy was getting worried. He hadn't seen Nico all day, which wasn't new, but he knew for a fact that if there was a free meal involved the Son of Hades always accepted it. Percy continued to look around for a few more minutes hoping the Ghost King would show up. Sighing he got up and went to Hade's cabin and was shocked at what he saw.

In the bed of the gloomy teenager was a toddler that looked exactly like him. The Son of Poseidon took a step in, as soon as his foot hit the ground the toddler's eyes flew open and turned to look at him.

"Who you," the child asked.

"I'm Percy, who are you little guy," the Sea Prince asked taking steps toward the kid.

"I Nico," the little raven said. Percy's eyes widened in shock. There was no way his Nico could be this cute.

"Well, Nico are you hungry," Percy asked softly.

"Yep my tummy keeps making funny noiwses," Nico said, just as his stomach gave a loud rumble. The child blushed a deep shade of crimson as Percy chuckled.

"Come on, I'll take you to go get some food," Percy offered still chuckling.

"Wiww you cawwy me," Nico asked shyly looking at Percy with big brown eyes like a puppy.

Without hesitating the Sea Prince picked the child up and sat him on his hip. Nico rested his head on Percy's shoulder and put his thumb in his mouth. When they finally made it to the dining hall they were the talk of the camp.

_'Wow, news travels fast,_' Percy thought.

After getting food for Nico and himself, Percy sat down at Poseidon's table and started cutting up Nico's food into small pieces.

"Who's the kid, Perce," Jason asked, coming to sit down with the son of the sea.

"Nico," Percy supplied.

"You're joking right," Jason asked. When Percy didn't say anything he asked, "What happened?"

"Well I don't know, but if I were to guess, I would say he either drank something he wasn't supposed to. Or he pissed off Hebe," Percy answered. The two demigods stared at each other before answering at the same time.

"He pissed of Hebe."

Percy watched Nico eat keeping an eye on how much food the kid stuffed in his mouth. He was starting to worry when Nico's cheeks started to get fatter and fatter. Pulling the child's plate away he looked at him.

"Nico are you swallowing your food," Percy asked suspiciously. Nico nodded his head, his cheeks still puffed up like a chipmunk. "Oh yeah, then open your mouth." Nico frowned but did as he was told, the Son of Poseidon laughed at how much food was stored in the child's mouth.

"You can have the rest of your food back, once you finish off the food in your mouth mister," Percy sternly spoke. Jason laughed at the scene. Nico was adorable the way he looked at Percy as if he had said Santa was run over by his reindeer.

When the three were almost done with their meal (with Percy checking every few minutes to make sure Nico was storing food in his cheeks) Piper walked up to ask the question everyone wanted to know.

"Alright Percy who's the kid," Piper asked.

"Nico. And I'm glad you're here because I need you and your siblings to make some clothes for the little guy. I don't know how long he's going to be like this. It would be really helpful if you made pj's first for him to where tonight," Percy said. Piper nodded and gathered her siblings to make the clothes for the toddler.

"Hey Perce I don't know if you know this already, but Nico needs a bath. Like really badly," Jason said chuckling.

Percy looked over at the tyke to see that he had spaghetti sauce everywhere except his mouth. The Sea Prince sighed.

"You know buddy the food is supposed to go in your mouth not everywhere else," Nico just smile at him. "Come on Neek's you need a bath," he said and picked the messy child up carrying him to the bathhouse, but not before stopping at his cabin and grabbing everything he would need for the bathroom. He hadn't realized Jason had followed him to his cabin until he spoke.

"I think Piper might be done with the pajamas. You want me to grab them?" Percy jumped but then turned around.

"You wouldn't mind would you," Percy asked.

"Naw, I'll grab them and then meet you at the shower in five," the roman said before walking to the Aphrodite cabin.

**-Bath House-**

Percy got Nico undressed with barely any trouble. No the problem was getting him into the tub.

"Nico please get in the tub. You need a bath," Percy begged.

"No I get in tub if you come wif," Nico said back stubbornly, lucky for him because Jason had arrived just at that moment.

"Percy just get in the tub with him, I mean his what two. It'll be easier if you get in the bath with him," the Son of Jupiter reasoned. Percy sighed and began to undress.

The tub was full and warm and had bubbles, just the way Percy like it. As he sat in the tub he picked Nico up and sat him down on his thigh.

"Can you hand me the shampoo," Percy asked Jason, who complied. "Okay Nico I'm going to dip you back to get your hair wet," Percy stated, before gently laying the child on his back and making sure no water got in his eyes or nose but got all his hair. Percy lifted Nico back up and squirted a dot of the shampoo in his hand.

Next he rubbed it in the toddler's hair. Nico's eyes closed as the magic hands rubbed a rhythmic pattern into his skull lulling into an almost sleep like state. Percy used his power to control the water to rinse out all the soap in Nico's hair but didn't let any of it get into his eyes.

Jason stood by watching at how good Percy was with this Nico. After Percy was done with the shampoo, Jason handed him the conditioner. Percy took a dot of conditioner and rubbed it into the raven locks. By then Nico was just barely awake and the warm water that would was over his head felt heavenly.

After Percy rinsed out the conditioner he asked Jason for the body washed. Jason took it and was just about to hand it to him, but decided to smell it first.

"Really, the ocean, Perce," Jason said while handing the soap to the Son of Poseidon. Percy just shrugged. Percy took a small bit of the soap and slowly washed the child after he was finished, Percy realized the kid was asleep.

"You want me to dry him off," Jason offered.

"Naw, I got it," Percy said as he adjusted Nico until the back of the child's head was resting on his shoulder. Jason nodded and grabbed his stuff to go shower.

Percy quickly bathed and picked Nico up out of the tub and dried off. He tried being careful not to wake the little guy but to no avail the toddler woke up and looked at him sleepily.

"Pewcy," the toddler said as Percy started dressing the child in the pajamas the Aphrodite cabin made for him (They were decorated in Finding Nemo pattern.)

"What is it buddy," Percy whispered.

"Can I sweep wit you," the toddler asked as his head lolled forward. Percy smiled and picked him up.

"You bet."

The two made their way to Percy's cabin. When they got there Percy laid Nico on the bed and got ready for bed.

Percy got on the inside of the bed and Nico became the little spoon to Percy's big spoon.

"Pewcy, wiw you wub my back I'w gow to sweep I pwomise," the little boy begged.

Without answering Percy began to rub Nico's back getting small sighs of satisfactory every now and then. Percy pulled Nico closer to him and sighed in contentment.

In Percy's mind:_ 'Aww he's such a cute cuddler.'_

In Nico's mind: _'This pillow smells like the ocean. It's really warm too, it's not very soft though.'_

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think. Send me a review.**


End file.
